A Fairytale Promise
by Gilly B
Summary: A star-spangled fairytale, falling with a sigh. A butterfly angel, lighting up the sky. The hero you'll always wish to be. Is standing there before you, pushed down to his knees. From yellow petals a promise is made. With the fiery dragon yet to be slayed. Raise up your glass and drink some more ale. As a story is told, of a snow prince and his star-spangled fairytale. RusAme AU
1. The Promise

Okay! Here we go! Part 1 of 2 for A Fairytale Promise! So, this is the requested one-shot-turned-two-shot that the winner fricken ray of sunshine won from my contest in LMR. I very much love this little thing! Part two will be up shortly!

WARNINGS: Um, absolute cuteness?

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine~

* * *

Ivan was the top student majoring in mythology, but he was never satisfied by any of his work. None of his research added up. None of the depictions, none of the pictures or stories, could truly describe the magnificent creature he had met that day so many years ago. An angel with the most beautiful wings...

_Ivan was alone again. __Papa had left many years ago, and Mama left soon after. Big sister was gone to the store and Little sister had left with her. _

_'You're a big boy now, Ivan. You need to stay to take care of the house. Big sister will be back.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'Promise.'_

_Then she had left. Ivan didn't mind the empty house so much, not so long as Big sister and Little sister would come back. So Ivan wandered the dark halls with a small smile on his face. Perhaps he could play a game? But... Ivan looked out the window into the tiny garden. The sunflowers look so lonely... He should go keep them company! _

_What Ivan hadn't counted on was falling and scraping his knee right before he could reach the sunflowers. Ivan tried to stand but fell back on his bottom. He didn't try to get back up again. Tears started to roll down his baby cheeks as he cried from the pain and the fact that no one was home to make it better. He was about to wipe away the tears with his chubby little fist, when he heard a rustling from the flowers and a tiny giggle.  
_

_"Ah! Ah!" A toddler, just barely learned to walk, stumbled from the tall green stalks. The toddler laughed brightly as he stumbled and landed with wide eyes before Ivan. _

_"Eh?" Ivan didn't answer the babe's questioning babble as he was transfixed by the sight of the pure white wings attached to small one's back. They were the most beautiful things Ivan had ever seen. They were like butterfly wings, flowing and soft to the touch. Ivan leaned closer and noticed the light red tint that edged the wings, along with pale blue stars that were barely visible against the white. Ivan gasped as the small boy crawled forward and clutched his threadbare pants. His eyes were of the brightest blue Ivan had ever seen. Practically glowing and the color of the sky. His hair was a soft blond, like the color of a faded sunflower. Ivan wanted to touch it. _

_Ivan's little hand reached out and stroked the blond locks in awe. The boy giggled again before noticing the tears still hanging at the edge of Ivan's eyes. His smile disappeared, and Ivan was sad to see it go. _

_"Sah?" The boy questioned with earnest eyes._

_"Wh-what?" Ivan was taken aback as tiny fingers reached out to wipe away the tears._

_"Sah." The boy pouted before smiling again. "No sah! No sah!"_

_Ivan couldn't understand what the little one was trying to tell him, but he smiled at the giggles the other emitted. "See, no sah!"_

_"Okay," was Ivan's only reply. The boy giggled yet again before pulling himself up and stumbling back into the flowers. _

_"Where are you going?" Ivan stood up in panic, following after the boy._

_"Foawas! Geh foawas an may no sah no mo!" The child really couldn't speak. Ivan still had no earthly idea what the other was saying. _

_"Wait! Come back! Please don't leave..." Ivan stopped just inside the patch of flowers, the stalks still high above his head. He didn't want to be left alone again. There was more rustling before Ivan heard a squeal behind him and felt a tug at his shirt. As soon as he turned, leaving the maze of stalks, he had a face full of yellow petals still attached to a sunflower. _

_"Foawa!" The little angel smiled up at Ivan as he placed the flower in Ivan's hands._

_Ivan smirked, finally understanding, "Foawa." _

_The other nodded and smiled, showing off a dimple Ivan hadn't noticed before._

_Suddenly, the boy was bathed in a bright light and his smile faded as he looked up to the sky._

_"Buh-bye." The boy waved at Ivan before his wings started to flap, lifting him off the ground. _

_"Wait! Please don't go..." The boy pouted and put his little fists on his hips at the sad look on Ivan's face. _

_"No sah," he demanded. "Be back!" The boy nodded in certainty as Ivan's brows drew together. The boy was still floating above the ground before he darted over to the sunflowers again, plucking one up. He pointed to the flower. "Me foawa." He pointed to the one in Ivan's hands. "You foawa." He then traded the flowers and smiled. _

_"Ivan! We're home!" Ivan heard his Big sister call. But he didn't care because the pretty angel was about to leave. _

_"Now, no sah!" The angel demanded again, lifting high up in the air after planting a tender little kiss to Ivan's forehead. "Happy." _

_That was the last Ivan saw of the little angel._

* * *

So Ivan searched and searched, looking for the true description of an angel to prove to himself that the little boy he had meet had been real. He became increasingly anti-social as he devoured book after book, spending all his days in the library, searching. Every day, you could find him after school sitting by the windows at the local library with a large stack of mythology books, his nose in a book or his eyes wistfully gazing at the blue sky, searching if not for information, then a set of pure white wings.

Ivan would never forget those star-spangled wings. In his mind's eye, they would glimmer in the sunlight and sparkle as the other laughed. They would be soft, so very soft, and Ivan would revel in their silk like texture. They had no feathers like one would think and angel's wings would have, but they were more like a butterfly's, solid and fluid at the same time. Cresting out and then coming to rippling point. Beautiful. But the wings were not the only thing Ivan would never forget. Those eyes, as blue as the midday sky, filled with childish glee, were always on his mind, as was the downy soft feel of corn silk hair. And as Ivan had grown so had the image of the other. He often had dreams of the other, fully grown and smiling at him with glee, still clad in a virginal white gown. Over the years, Ivan had tried and tried to place a name for the butterfly angel, but all the names he tried would never quite fit. Micheal, Alex, Josh, Jonathan, Adam, Eric, Nathan... Nothing would fit. It was frustrating.

One bright sunny day, Ivan had decided to forgo the stuffy library and dusty books in favor of a walk through the nearby sunflower field. He let a melancholy sigh pass through his lips as his mind wandered yet again to a set of brilliant white wings and a head of bright blonde hair. The angel had promised to come back, hadn't he? If he had, then where was that little angel? It made Ivan wonder. What had he been doing there in the first place? Did angel's grow at all? Had the angel... forgotten him? Another sigh escaped him as he plucked one of the sunflowers.

He smiled as he whispered "Foawa," into it's yellow petals.

And that was when the most extraordinary thing happened...

* * *

Song: Promise composed by Brian Crain

:D CLIFFHANGER~! Bet you guys are curious, huh? Well, you'll only have to wait a little bit!


	2. The Fairytale

Finally! Part two~ Bet you thought I forgot about this, huh? Nope! Just concentrated on other things... But here it is!

Okay, NOTE: I'm putting this as complete, but I'm leaving it somewhat open-ended... Because I'm very much enchanted by this story and may or may not want to continue with it later. But! No promises. I may become busy and forget about it as well, especially with school coming up. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

There was a loud whistling, as if a firework was about to explode in the distance, or, more accurately, a bomb was about to fall. Ivan's eyes widened as he spotted a human like form literally falling from the sky. The figure looked familiar... Ivan sputtered as he spotted the wings... those beautiful white wings... Angel! The butterfly angel! As the figure landed with a loud thump, crushing sunflowers beneath and causing Ivan to wince, it let loose a groan.

"Owie! That hurt, Iggy!"

"Call me Iggy _one more time,_ and see what happens!" The disembodied voice startled Ivan as his gaze snapped from the figure back up to the sky.

"Come on!" The angel had his back to Ivan and planted his fists on his hips. "Are you mad because you can't trim your eyebrows?"

"Prat! You've gotten what you wanted, haven't you? You're in the human realm now!"

"I am?" The angel, still unaware of Ivan's presence, cast a glance around the sunflower field.

"Yes. Now bugger off so I can enjoy some peace and quiet!"

"Alright, Mr. Bushy-Brows, no need to be so cranky~!" Ivan was amused by this point. The angel was more devilish than he thought, purposefully riling up the other.

"_Wanker!_"

"Love you too, bro! See ya, Iggy!" The angel waved exuberantly, a bright smile on his face.

A tired sigh was released. "Just be careful."

The angel laughed again, "Aye, aye, Captain!"

There was no response, the other must have left. By now the blonde was twirling around the sunflowers, still having not noticed the other. Ivan, not wanting to somehow scare him away, silently watched him. A soft, genuine smile graced his features as the other danced merrily. Ivan couldn't help but let loose a small chuckle at the blonde's antics. He instantly regretted it as the other tensed and looked over to him with wide blue eyes. As Ivan's smile faded, the angel's smile bloomed.

"I found you!" Ivan was startled by the warm, excited smile the other was sporting, and even more startled when the other suddenly launched himself at Ivan tackling him to the ground. It was as if the sun had risen and was shining only on the field, between the two of them. Ivan could only pull in a surprised breath and stare in shock at the brightly smiling weight now perched on his chest.

"Are you happy now? Do you still have that flower? What's your name? You're a human, right? What are you doing out here?" The angel paused to pull in a breath and look to Ivan for answers.

Still slightly stunned by everything, Ivan replied, "I suppose. It died long ago. Ivan. Yes. Enjoying the sunflowers."

"Well, Howdy! My name's Alfred! I can't believe I found you! You've gotten pretty big since I last saw you, just like me! I didn't know humans grew like we did. But I like it!"

Ivan's head was starting to spin and his cheeks grew hot at the other's comment. He was not the only one to notice the other had grown. Alfred's wings had grown in size with his body, rising up and draping down his lithe form like twin cloth waterfalls, the faint blue stars had darkened slightly and grown in number, like freckles sometimes did. The other's hair had grown out only slightly, still keeping that rebellious cowlick. Another major difference was that his brilliant blue eyes were now framed by delicate silver trimmed glasses. Ivan then took to noticing the precious angel's clothing, or lack there off. His blush intensified as he realized that the blonde was only wearing a thin white cloth wrapped around his waist. It, thankfully, reached down past his knees, but still!

"You're really tall! Just like some of the princes I know." The other pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't like the princes. They always make fun of me 'cause I'm just a fairytale. That's why I wanna be a hero! I wanna be part of a myth, so I can be even better then those stupid princes!" Alfred shook a fist at the air.

"Alfred... I do not know what you are speaking of." Ivan interrupted as he subtly tried to shift the other one off so he could not-so-subtly cover him up.

"Oh yeah!" Alfred laughed. "That's right! Well, I'm a fairytale. Just what I am, but I wanna be a hero. I don't really know how to explain it... Just, well, where I come from there are all types of beings! Like my big bother Arthur is a warlock and an angel sometimes, depending on if he's took a job in a folk tale or an adventure! An my little brother Mattie's a Jumper! It's so cool! He can jump from one job to the next and no one ever notices! If I couldn't be a hero I'd wanna be a Jumper."

Ivan sighed at the other's enthusiasm. The most he had gotten out of that was that his angel was really called a fairytale and that he had two brothers. He decided not to dwell on it and ask a more pressing question.

"If you wish to be a hero, then why are you _here_?"

Alfred's face scrunched up in thought before he tumbled off of Ivan to the ground beside him. He then curled up in a ball and pressed his face into a surprised Ivan's side.

"They wouldn't let me." Came Alfred's muffled voice. "They wouldn't let me do _anything_."

"So you ran away like a petulant child?" Ivan questioned. Alfred sat up and glared.

"I ran away," Alfred spat, "for my freedom."

Ivan sat up as well and stared into trembling pools of blue. As if in a trance, his hand reached up and brushed away a stray strand of blonde. Alfred's look melted from angry to inquisitive as he took the hand into his own, breaking Ivan from his trance. Ivan blushed as Alfred began to play with his fingers. He should pull away, but he didn't and let the other fiddle without a word.

"My apologies." Ivan muttered.

"Mm? For what?" Alfred traced patterns on Ivan's palm, causing his skin to tingle and shivers to run down his spine.

"For upsetting you, solnyushka." Alfred looked up, stilled in his fiddling, warm hands still cupped around Ivan's.

"What's sol... sol-n... oohsh..." Alfred tripped over the word.

"Solnyushka?" Ivan supplied.

"Yeah, that one. What's that mean?" The blonde tilted his head in question, much like a puppy.

Ivan smiled softly. "It is a word for the sun."

Alfred laughed a bit, "Why were you saying sorry to the sun?"

The train of thought Alfred had threw Ivan for a loop for a moment. "I was not apologizing to the sun. I was apologizing to _you_, solnyushka."

Alfred threw up his hands in exasperation. "But I'm not the sun!"

It was Ivan's turn to laugh softly at the other. "Da, but you are bright like the sun, and just as warm." Ivan again brushed a hand through Alfred's silky blonde locks. The feel of the sunny man was mesmerizing to Ivan.

Alfred hummed contentedly, the sound almost coming out as a purr. "And _you_ are a sweet talker."

Ivan blushed again, and flustered about. What was happening here? This moment was all of his dreams come true and he felt completely embarrassed and nervous. The blonde in front of him sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach and caused heat to rise to his cheeks with the simplest of movements or words. Alfred shifted, turning until he was sitting between Ivan's legs with his back to Ivan's chest. Ivan's cheeks flamed all the more at the contact as he did nothing to discourage the blonde. No words could escape his lips as Alfred hesitantly took one of Ivan's arms and wrapped it around himself. Taking the hint, Ivan shifted his other arm until it also wrapped around the blonde in a loose hug.

"I could've run away somewhere else. Somewhere where I wouldn't be stuck forever. But I chose here." Alfred whispered to the sun.

"Stuck forever?" Ivan echoed, arms unconsciously tightening around his angel.

"Forever." Alfred confirmed, his butterfly wings drooping with his mood. "I chose here, because I wanted to find you again."

The revelation sent pleasured shocks through Ivan's system, though they were bittersweet. "You made the choice of staying here, forever, because of me?"

"You betcha, big fella." Alfred turned again and gazed at Ivan with sparkling baby-blues, before suddenly pecking him on the cheek. "Just for you."

Ivan, though immensely confused and slightly dazed, with no knowledge of what would happen next, had never been happier in his life. Because, he was, in that exact moment, in love with a fairytale.

* * *

Song: "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak

:D D'awwwwww~

Did you like it? Heehee~!

Gilly B.


End file.
